Silver Time
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: There was a reason Salazar despised muggles. What if they could stop this hatred? Hermione, Ginny and Luna travel to the past to do just that. But is the future really worth so much sacrifice - especially that of the heart? Can Hermione really go through with the plan?
1. Eleanor's Request

The knock sounded and her heart thudded painfully. "Come in." She called, knowing full well who it was. She stood as he entered the room, striding toward her quickly, dark hair wet with rain and jaw line shadowed. "You came." She stated when he reached her.

"Of course I came, Eleanor. What is it?" He asked, unable to stop his worrisome tone. He took her small hands in his large ones, stooping slightly to look into her dark brown eyes. They were his favourite shade of brown.

"Oh, Salazar..." She whispered, looking away from his intense gaze.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asked, one of his hands coming up to cup the cheek of his lover. Her eyes flickered back to his and then away again. He felt frustration rise. "You sent for me urgently, what is it?" He repeated.

"I-I... We can't do this anymore, Salazar." She finally said, her eyes still far from his. It was easier this way. "We cannot continue to... _see_ each other."

He blinked and stepped back, pulling away as if she were made of hot coals. "What? What do you mean?"

She sighed and blinked back tears, going over the line in her head. "I've f-fallen in l-love with someone... with someone else." She stuttered out, her own heart breaking as she saw his eyes darken.

He blinked at her, for the first time feeling a deep burning of hatred from within. He set his jaw. "You've fallen in love with someone else." He stated quietly. "Who?" Salazar's own green eyes were aflame. She looked away and he grabbed her by the wrists. "Who?!" He demanded angrily.

"Stop it, Salazar!" She whimpered, looking up at him through dark lashes. He let her go again, confused with not only her heartbreaking words, but his own reaction. "Just go, Salazar, go." He looked at her. "GO!" She shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He was startled at her broken tone. Turning toward the door, he heard her sob quietly. He stopped, his hand poised at the door knob. "Tell me why." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Things like this just happen." She lied.

There it was; the hitch in her voice. He turned to face her, taking in her shaking hands and hesitant eyes. "You're lying." Salazar tentatively stepped toward her, his eyes boring into hers as they finally snapped to his. "You're lying, Eleanor."

"Please, Salazar. Don't do this." She begged, taking his hands in hers. "Please, just leave, like you're supposed to."

He flinched at her pleading tone and the shine of tears in her eyes. "Why? Why can't you be with me? I-I... Well, damn it, I love you, Eleanor."

"Love has nothing to do –"

"Love has EVERYTHING to do with it!" He shouted. He raised his wand and pointed it at the door. "Silencio." He hissed, realising the muggles would probably hear. He pulled her closer, clutching at her shoulders. "You can't tell me I mean nothing to you."

A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by two more. "You mean the world to me, Salazar." She admitted, looking up at him truthfully and feeling like she was seventeen again, standing in front of an intense nineteen year old Salazar with a bad temper.

"Then why, _why_ did you -?"

"I'm engaged, Salazar! I'm engaged to another man..."

His eyes filled with fury. "You're _engaged_. Engaged to someone. Who?" He demanded.

"I can't tell you –"

"Some muggle man?" He spat. She looked away. "Some muggle man your muggle parents have chosen for you? Hah!" He shouted, looking mutinous. "What do they think he's going to do when he finds out what you are? You're a witch, Eleanor. He's going to put you to the flame for all to see!" He said angrily.

"No! No, he won't! I'm going to keep it from him. He will never know." She finished quietly. "He'll never know." She let out a quiet sob and collapsed on the comfortable chair behind her.

He stopped, staring at her. Curly blonde hair unruly as ever, brown eyes shining with moisture. Her dress was creased at the top of her skirt, suggesting hours of nervous wringing. "You won't take that chance." She looked up abruptly, shaking her head, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Come, we can go far away. You can stay at Hogwarts with me, and finish your apprenticeship. Then you can teach alongside me and the others."

She was shaking her head. "No, Salazar –"

"Why not? You wouldn't have to worry about your stupid mother and father, that fiancé. We can wed in a magic ceremony." His eyes were alight with ideas, looking at her with eagerness.

"Wed? Salazar, we can't – _I _can't _not_ marry this man. I have to marry him." She protested, and it was as if she had physically reached up and stolen the hope from his eyes.

He scowled darkly. "Why? Why must you marry him? He's – you don't love him!" He was outraged.

"I know! Salazar! I know I don't love him. I never will."

"Then why –"

"I'm doing it for my parents, alright? If I don't marry him, bad things will happen... My mother, she's sick. If I don't marry him, they can't pay for her medicine. I've got to do this." She said, guilt welling within her as his eyes and shoulders simultaneously fell.

"Fine. Fine, Eleanor. That's fine with me." He said quietly. "I won't fight for your anymore, because it's obvious you don't want it." He turned away from her.

"Salazar..."

"It's _Slytherin_ to you." He spat back coldly.

"I'm sorry, my love." She whispered, allowing the tears free fall on her face.

He looked back once more as he opened the door. "So am I. Have a good life, _Mudblood_." And with that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Her sobs echoed throughout the lonely room, her heart, shattered. But Eleanor couldn't bear to think about what she had done. Nor did she know the consequences of her heart-wrenching actions.

His love for her was gone, replaced by only hatred. Hatred of the thing that broke his heart. Muggles. The unworthy beings. It was all their fault.

Salazar Slytherin was never to love again.

**Okay everyone, I have this set up so I can make it a chaptered story. It'd be a Hermione/Salazar fic, where Hermione, Ginny and Luna come across this information and go back in time to fix it, but it won't go ahead unless someone wants it to be a chaptered fic. So, review if you want it and I shall do it. Thanks. =] **


	2. Silver Memories

**So, this is the second chapter in what is now known as Silver Time. Though I only recieved three reveiws asking me to make this a chaptered fiction, I decided to do it anyway. So, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

They landed with a thud, back on their feet. Hermione looked around the Chamber of Secrets, letting out a breath of disbelief. Ginny and Luna followed her example, looking to each other. What they had just seen had shocked them.

_There had been a reason. _

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "So, Slytherin was _in love_..." She breathed, blinking rapidly, as if it were a mere dream.

"And she broke his heart." Luna finished. The redhead and the blonde looked at Hermione, watching as her mind travelled through possible solutions, processing the information.

"We have to stop that." She said, her eyes switching between the two nineteen year olds in front of her. "We can stop the war where it started. There would be no prejudice. There would be no Tom Riddle. We could save everyone." She said, feeling the possibilities warm her from her toes to her nose.

"But how?" Luna asked. "We don't know how to travel back in time, Hermione." She was surprisingly the logical one of the three.

Ever since Harry had been killed, along with many other vital Order members, Voldemort had been winning, defeating them all easily, hope diminishing. Ginny, Luna and Hermione were the rare ones left, free from cages and torture, but running and hiding for their lives, seeking the solution.

Their search had led them to The Chamber of Secrets, on one last appeal for a miracle. And then they had discovered the memory.

It was hidden behind one of the teeth of a sculpture of a serpent. A small vial of silver memory, unlabelled and a mystery. Hermione conjured a Pensive and they cautiously entered the world of this memory, belonging to Slytherin himself.

"That's not true..." Hermione mused seriously. "I _do_ know of a way... but it's dangerous. It could backfire. In fact, there's a giant chance it will." She had abandoned her know-it-all tone recently. It just hadn't suited the situation.

Ginny smiled. "Well then, shall we make a toast, ladies? To death." She raised the vial to the air in salute.

"To death." Hermione and Luna agreed, raising their fists.

"So, what do you need, Hermione?" Luna asked seriously. "How long will it take?"

Hermione furrowed her brows, working it all out in her head. She finally looked up, dark brown eyes shining. "We need to visit Snape's bedroom again." That statement, odd sounding as it was, was actually a very smart one.

"I am _never_ going to get used to hearing that." Ginny groaned as they made their way to the secret door behind the statue. "Can you imagine how Harry and Ron would react, hearing that?" She asked through a laugh as they made their way through the dark passages, already having travelled this path many times.

Hermione snorted. "Ron would go very red and Harry would blast Snape into a million pieces." Luna agreed with a laugh of her own. "Not to mention what they'd do to _us_."

Ginny smiled. "I miss them, so, so much." She said sadly.

"Me too, Gin, but they're gone." Luna said solemnly. "And sometimes, I wonder if we went with them."

Hermione's eyes hardened. "We're going to stop that. Harry and Ron... they'll live. No more pain." She said determinedly. "We're going to save them. No matter how much it breaks us to make Salazar Slytherin happy." She told them, giving them hard looks. "No matter what, right?"

"No matter what." Ginny whispered. Luna smiled, the first silver of hope lining the clouds that had darkened their days of late.

They reached a small door and pulled it back silently. Luna stepped forward and moved the painting aside quietly and they stepped inside, making their way immediately to the giant bed in the centre of the far wall.

Snape had shown them how to get in before he was found guilty of helping the enemy and murdered on the spot. Luna tapped her wand on the bottom of the left post nearest to the wall and sent a shot of energy at it. And suddenly the bed disappeared.

In its place, there was a great hole, the small stone steps leading the way down into darkness. Hermione took to the stairs, Ginny following after her silently, leaving Luna to bring up the rear and close the porthole, replacing the bed with the tap of her wand. Just in case.

"Okay, I need Dragonsbane seeds, blood of unicorn, sand of thyme and... I think... crushed troll snot." Hermione said, listing them in her head.

"I hope we don't have to drink this." Luna said, making a face.

"Knowing Hermione, we probably will." Ginny said, making a disgusted face of her own.

"Oh shut up, you pair. You don't have to drink it. I'm soaking a time turner in it." She said triumphantly. "It will allow us to go back far enough. And hopefully to the exact time that Eleanor made her decision to break his heart. Maybe we can convince her otherwise."

"Yeah, let's hope so. If not, we'll kill her fiancé." Ginny stated. Hermione and Luna raised their eyebrows at her. "What? I can be violent if I want." She sniffed as they entered the chamber.

Shelves lined the walls, containers, vials and jars adorning the shelves in a clutter of different colours and textures, illuminated by only the dim glow of green flames.

"Right, let's get to it." Ginny said, overly enthusiastic.

It didn't take long for them to find the ingredients Hermione needed, knowing the stores pretty well from previous visits. They packed them into a small cauldron and made their way back to the chamber of secrets.

It took two days for the potion to brew and on the second night, Hermione made a sound of triumph. "I've done it!" She exclaimed, not too loudly.

Ginny and Luna stood from their positions on the floor. "Right, time turner?" Hermione nodded and Ginny gently placed the time turner in her hands. "So, what will it do?" The redhead asked.

"When I let it fall in, the time turner will soak up the potion. The potion allows enough pressure on the time turner for us to go back just far enough. It acts like... like a shield against pressure, if you will." She explained simply, lowering the time turner in gently.

Ginny and Luna grinned in anticipation as the cauldron began to glow. There was an odd noise, like a squelching, and the light died down. When they peered into the cauldron, the red sludge was gone and so was the small golden time turner. In its place, was a red glowing hour glass, the size of Hermione's palm, attached to a red chain.

Hermione grinned and reached in, grabbing it gently. It burnt her skin at first, but she bit her lip and closed her eyes, forcing the feeling away. "Okay, are we ready?" She asked, looking at her friends.

Ginny and Luna nodded. But then Luna stopped. "Wait!" The other two looked at her curiously. "What about our clothing? We need to change that. They'll think we're weird." She said logically.

Hermione nodded, scolding herself for not thinking of that. "Right." She pointed her wand down at her clothes and muttered a spell, transfiguring her ripped jeans and sweater into a blue dress from the founders' era. It flowed from her hips, not quite large and poofy like an upper class lady would wear, with a tight bodice, which wasn't as uncomfortable as the real thing.

Ginny and Luna did the same, Ginny's dress a pale green and Luna's a pale yellow. The three of them looked as if they belonged in a set, each a different colour, but similar in dress style.

Hermione pulled the other two to her and put the chain around them. "I need the memory." She said, holding the time turner in one hand and the other hand waiting for the vial of silver. Luna handed it to her and she uncorked it, carefully tipping it on an angle so a drop of the memory landed on the time turner.

It disappeared within seconds and the hour glass started glowing, the sand within suddenly exploding from the glass and forming a ring around the hourglass, which began to spin.

There was a cracking sound and pain enveloped the three of them, their bones feeling as if they were breaking. Hermione let out a groan of pain and Ginny suddenly escalated to a scream, which bubbled from her lips as her ribs folded in with a mighty crack.

The other two suffered the same fate, their screams echoing through the chamber. It was as if their bodies compacted themselves, and in a painful second, their chests caved in and breath was lost. And they weren't in the Chamber of Secrets anymore.

The dark chamber had disappeared, or rather, they had dissolved from it, and suddenly solidified in another time and place; 1852, Muggle Scotland.

Their bodies became whole again and they gasped down breath. Hermione was the first to recover and take in their surroundings, only succeeding in confusing herself. They were in an alleyway. Facing a large wooden building, lit only by a singular street lamp.

"Where the hell are –" Ginny began, but was silenced by a wave from Luna.

"Shh... There he is." She pointed to a rickety old inn, where a man, with long dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck and a dark green cloak, was storming out of.

"Oh, bugger! We're too late." Ginny groaned.

"No, no. We can't be too late. No." Hermione muttered. "C'mon, we've got to try." She pleaded with her best friends. "You two go up stairs, and I'll go after him, alright?" Ginny and Luna nodded dumbly and Hermione took off after the tall man, just as they quickly headed for the inn.

"Slytherin! Wait!" Hermione shouted after him, running to catch up with his long strides. He was ignoring her, it seemed. He quickened his pace and Hermione pulled her skirts up slightly to catch him.

He turned abruptly into another alley and pulled out his wand, pointing it toward the sky. Hermione reached out for him, her hand catching his robes just as he disaparated.

Seconds later, they landed with a pop and Hermione was flung against a wall. A hand held her at the throat and she struggled for air, her eyes meeting the green ones of Salazar Slytherin.

"Who are you?" He demanded harshly, his grip tightening.

"P-please –" She choked. "Stop." Her fingers clawed at his strong hand.

He looked at the girl for the first time and his eyes widened. He stepped back, the burn of hot coals reaching him again. "Eleanor?" Hermione gasped for breath and leant back on the cold stone wall for support. "I-I – what are you doing here?"

When she regained her breath, Hermione looked him in the eyes. "I'm not Eleanor." She answered coldly, her throat burning.

Salazar tore his eyes away from hers. They seemed so much like... like Eleanor's warm brown eyes. But then he took in the girl's messy brown curls and the slight difference in the curve of her mouth. His eyes became angry again and she was once again restrained against the stone wall, this time, by her wrists. "Who are you?"

Hermione's heart thudded loudly. "I-it doesn't matter. What matters is that you go back to that inn and you make Eleanor see sense!" She said passionately. "Whatever happens, she must marry you."

Salazar snarled at her, his face coming dangerously close to Hermione's. "I will not obey you."

Hermione struggled to get free. "You must!" She said, her voice strained. "Please. I beg of you." Her eyes found his and he stared while she struggled. "Please."

He released her from his vice-like grip and his slammed his fist into the wall next to her head. She let out a squeak of fear and he looked down at her. "I can't." He croaked, collapsing on his bed and covering his pain stricken face with his hands.

"Why not?" She asked testily. "You are Salazar Slytherin! Stubborn and cunning! Not cowardly and without back-bone! Go and tell Eleanor how much you love her!" She told him, her voice thick with emotions that had been building up in the past years.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" He boomed, standing from his bed, hands raised. "You have no idea who I am, let alone who and how much I love!" He shouted at her, expecting her to cower before him, as so many other women had done when they had provoked him. He was taken aback when the unknown girl barely even flinched.

"I know a lot more than you think, Slytherin." She said coldly. "And if you don't go back to that inn and speak with Eleanor yourself, I will go there and do it for you." She said dangerously. "Are you really that weak that you can't stop your true love from marrying another man?"

Suddenly, anger filled Salazar. Nobody, absolutely _nobody_ called Salazar Slytherin weak. Not even the girl with the warm brown eyes, which reminded him so much of someone he loved so dearly.


	3. The Weight of The World

**Chapter Three**

Ginny knocked gently, the door slightly ajar.

"Go away." Came a broken voice. The two girls standing outside the door shared a look. Slowly, Luna pushed open the door and the two of them entered silently, closing it behind them. Eleanor turned to face them, anger written on her face. "I said, go away!" She growled.

"Listen, you don't know us, and we don't know you, but you can't –"

"Ginny..." Luna said, staring at the woman in front of them, taking in her looks for the first time. Ginny stopped mid-sentence, looking to Luna. "Look at her. Who does she look like?"

For the first time, Ginny took a proper look at Eleanor, peering through the shadows. "Oh, Merlin..." She gasped quietly. "It's... she's..."

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but can't you see I'm a bit – I'm a bit busy?" Eleanor snapped.

Ginny and Luna shared another look, disbelief written on their faces as they stared at the Hermione look-alike. "Okay, my name is Ginny, and this is Luna. You've got to listen to us. We know you love Sly-Salazar, and you can't marry that muggle man." She stated bluntly.

Eleanor stared, gaping. These strange women had been... _spying_ on her. They _knew_. "H-how -did you – why are you – Merlin, this is... strange." Her eyes never left the two witches standing in front of her, and they bore into the strangers, making them feel uncomfortable.

"We can't tell you how we knew, Eleanor, or how we came to be here, but all we can tell you is that you _must_, absolutely _must _not marry this muggle. You have to be with Salazar." Luna told her, taking a step toward her.

"But my family – my mother won't receive the right treatment. They won't get the money, and we can't very well give them wizard money!" She said, passion to her words. Her eyes sparked with grief and Luna felt a pang in her chest, whilst Ginny's anger rose.

"You have no idea what you've done tonight. Breaking his heart – you just have no idea how many people you've hurt by doing that." She told Eleanor, ignoring the guilt that welled inside of her. "Your mother and father can easily live off wizard money. They can use _magical_ treatment! It's simple."

"It's not that simple!" She stood from the wooden chair and glared at the redhead. "He'll never take me back now! Not after what I've done. He'll never allow me to live it down!" She said loudly, looking at them both.

"He will! He loves you! That's what love is all about!" Ginny exclaimed in return. "Trust me, he's suffered enough pain, you just ought to go to Hogwarts and kiss him senseless. He wants to marry you, Eleanor. So let him marry you."

The words sunk in as Eleanor thought over the night. Salazar's pain-glazed eyes. His cold words. They way he glared at her with those angry eyes. It was all her fault. And it killed her to see him like that. It killed her to think that _she_ was the reason for his pain.

"I-I... I don't know what to do!" She cried, falling back onto the chair. "Salazar hates me now! There's no point in trying anymore. H-he'll never take me back!" She sobbed, her barriers breaking down in an angry flood of tears.

Luna rushed forward. "No, no, it's fine. Hush, Eleanor. It'll all be fine. He loves you, he does." She soothed the crying woman in her arms.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

"_What_ did you just call me?" He asked, dangerously low. His eyes bore into hers as she stood defiantly. "I am _not_ weak."

"Obviously, you are." She remarked angrily. "If you can't even be man enough to swallow your pride and tell the woman you love not to marry another man. If you can't do that –"

She was cut off by his angry voice. "How dare you?! I am not weak!" He seethed, glaring down at her.

She glared right back up at him. "Then prove it." She spat. "Prove to me that you're man enough to marry the woman who loves you. Don't just sit here and mope and fester, growing to be bitter and – and becoming a muggle-hating bastard!" She yelled back.

He stepped back, shock on his face. "W-what?" His green eyes were wide.

"You heard me." She responded coldly.

He stared at her, watching as the twenty year old seethed with anger, her hair frizzing out in random places, her face as red as Godric's favourite robe. "Who _are_ you?" He finally breathed after too many moments of silence.

She looked up at him, a frown on her face. "My name is Hermione. And that's all you need to know." Hermione said, still glaring at the tall Slytherin.

He sat back on his bed, rubbing his temples. "What do you want from me?" He asked tiredly.

"You sure are moody." She remarked with a sigh, kneeling down in front of him. She looked up into his eyes. "I want to save the future, Salazar Slytherin. And by saving you, I save the future. Please, just _talk_ to Eleanor. Please."

He studied this Hermione girl; warm brown eyes, full lips and curls that were as feisty as her personality – or so he guessed. Her small hands were fidgeting as she awaited his answer, and she appeared to be nervous, never breaking eye contact.

He sighed. "Fine." Her eyes lit up, and Salazar found that he liked it. Hermione's lips tugged up into a smile, and she stood, looking proud and tall, as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _What weighed her down so heavily?_ He wondered, frowning.


	4. The Promise

**Chapter Four**

Luna and Ginny shared a look. "Come in." Luna called, directed at the door.

The door opened with the rattle of a handle and a creak. Hermione stepped through, followed by a dark figure.

Eleanor looked up. "S-Salazar?" She croaked. Her weakened voice made him flinch.

Hermione stood aside and waited for him to move. He was still. She rolled her eyes huffily. "Go." She hissed, pushing him forward. He glared at her and she smiled sweetly.

Salazar almost scowled at the younger witch. His eyes connected with Eleanor's from across the room and he felt at a loss. He tentatively stepped forward, the other two unknown witches in the room moving aside.

"Eleanor... I'm sorry, so sorry." He pulled her close to him in a swift movement, taking in her scent before planting a kiss on her forehead as she leant against him, sobs wracking her frail body.

"Oh, Salazar, you have no idea how much it hurt..." She whispered, clutching at his robes. "I'm sorry. I-I had to..."

Hermione looked up suddenly. That was something they hadn't thought of. She cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment as the pair of lovers pulled apart, looking at her questioningly. "Err, I have to ask, I'm sorry. But, how are we going to deal with the arranged marriage? We can hardly tell your muggle parents that you've gone off an married some teacher at a _wizarding_ school." She pointed out in a clipped tone.

Eleanor looked up at Salazar. "Oh, Merlin, Salazar..."

He was still staring at Hermione. "You – you can help." He said, releasing Eleanor and striding over to the brunette look-a-like.

"I know." She said, sharing the same thought pattern.

"You look like her." He observed, scrutinising her. "Maybe we could make your hair permanently blonde... Rowena would know something about that –"

"NO! You can't possibly – Hermione!" Ginny protested, stopping Slytherin mid-sentence. "You will NOT! I forbid it!"

Hermione sighed and turned to her best friend. "Whatever it takes, Ginny. Remember? We said we'd do anything for them. And I guess this falls under that category."

"Them?" Both Salazar and Eleanor asked, looking confused.

"Uh, don't worry." Hermione covered. "I'm sorry, Gin, but I must. Whatever it takes." She said, watching as her friends' eyes began to water.

Luna hugged her tightly. "It's not the only way, Hermione." She reasoned.

"Yes, well, I can hardly murder some poor unsuspecting muggle." She said, looking down at the blonde.

"But you don't even know the bloody muggle!" Ginny protested.

"That has nothing to do with it." She said loudly, looking pointedly at Ginny. _Whatever it takes_. Her eyes found Salazar's. "How are we going to do this?"

The plan was simple. They'd worked it out in that little room that night. Hermione was going to get Rowena Ravenclaw to dye her hair permanently blonde and she would follow Eleanor around secretly for a week, learning the names and mannerisms of the people she knew. And then, a week after _that_, she would replace Eleanor completely and the two lovebirds would marry.

It was simple.

Hermione straightened her dress, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to do this." She told herself as she waited for Rowena in Salazar's chambers the next morning.

"Why _are_ you doing this?" Salazar enquired, looking at her curiously. Her brown eyes were frantic, a thousand thoughts racing behind them, and her small hands were wringing together in an all too familiar attempt to calm herself.

She looked up, watching as he leant against the wall casually. She couldn't help but notice his muscular figure. Who knew Salazar Slytherin would be so attractive? She blushed at the thought and cleared her throat. "Well... it's just that I-I come from a place where the outcome of this situation is going to affect everyone I love." She explained carefully.

He raised a dark eyebrow at her. "How?" Such a simple question.

She sighed. "I can't say."

"Why not?" He asked, looking all the more intrigued. This witch was fascinating.

"Because... well, it'd ruin everything." She said, feeling her knees quake under his even stare. "And you'd probably try to – well, I really don't know what you'd do, but you wouldn't like it."

"How do you know so much of me?" He asked, now quite angered by her and her damned evasive answers.

Her eyes widened. She'd said far too much. "I-I just do, okay?" She snapped, looking away and continuing to wring her hands. "Just stop with the questions." She told him firmly.

"No. Why should I? What are you hiding? You have no right to come in here and suddenly take control of things that had happened. You owe me an explanation."

She growled under her breath. "Trust me, you'd rather not know. Are you complaining about it, Slytherin?" She asked coldly. "Because if you are, you're an ungrateful bastard if I ever met one."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said.

"Fine."

Oh, it was infuriating. She just stood, watching the door, as if the very opening of it would save her. The nerve of that girl! Salazar was not happy. Hermione and her wild hair, wild eyes and untamed mind. He'd never miss her presence. What a bloody annoyance?

"Are you really just going to leave it at that?" He asked, irritated.

"Yes." She answered simply. "Look, I'm doing you a bloody favour, the least you could do is not ask questions!" She finally snapped, turning full away from him.

"There's something in it for you, though, isn't there?" He asked coolly, ignoring her outburst.

She grit her teeth and marched up to him, finger in his face. "Yes, of course there is something in it for me! There is never _not_ a catch! But what you must accept, Slytherin, is that you will never know what it is."

He glared at her heavily and she found it unnerving. "I'm not going to accept it."

She felt the tears prick at her eyes again. She was remembering. Something she _didn't_ wish to do at this point in time. It would all change, though, after this day. "Just stop." She said quietly.

Salazar dropped his glare, for a more concerned facial expression. Hermione wiped away a stray tear and straightened herself up, but he continued to stare, contemplating what could possibly make this girl, so full of passion and determination cry. He wanted – no, he _needed_ to know. There was something pulling him toward her, but he had no idea what.

Her voice shook as she turned to him. "There are many things in this world, Slytherin, that will forever remain unknown to you. There are people out there, who, no matter what you choose to do, you will affect." She told him, staring up into his green eyes. "You can choose whether you will have a good effect, or the opposite. And for the sake of the world," Hermione continued, another tear escaping. "I hope you do what is right."

"What is right, then? Tell me! Because I do not know!" He shouted suddenly, rage filling him. She was beginning to sound too much like Gryffindor.

She flinched back, quickly looking away from him. "For you to be happy, Salazar." She said, emotion thick in her voice. "Don't turn into a bitter man, with only one intent; to make the world... _pure_." She spat.

He was taken aback. "Pure?"

"Yes, pure. No mudbloods – no halfbreeds." She answered resentfully.

"Why would I want to rid the world of –" It dawned on him. Until Hermione had come along, he had come home, despising muggles. Mudbloods. He looked to her, eyes open wide in alarm. "How did you –"

"I know a lot of things, Slytherin." She was cold again and he wondered where all the passion of her previous demeanour had gone.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't see her like this anymore. He wanted to – strangely enough – put hope back into the young witch's eyes. "I promise that I will not rid a world of what is already pure." He said quietly.

Salazar watched in amazement as Hermione's eyes went from downcast and bleak, to warm and happy. A small smile spread across her face and he found one on his own soon enough. "You do?"

"I swear on all things Slytherin." And her shoulders slumped. Salazar frowned.

"That's the problem. You _are _Slytherin. How do I know I can trust you?" She said sceptically. It should have been enough, but Hermione had the feeling that she would need to make sure, just in case. It was the same feeling she had when she'd found the memory. She had to be sure of what lie behind it.

"You can trust me. I-I swear on... I swear on my own life, the one I value above all others. I swear that I will never try and attempt to make what is already pure something it should never be. I swear never to harm another human being unless it be deserved." He said, holding his hand over his heart.

Hermione almost laughed. _Salazar Slytherin _making _her_ a promise. A promise to _never_ harm a muggle or muggle-born or half-blood. How ironic.

"Is that good?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her amused expression.

"Yes," She said with a laugh. "Yes, it's brilliant." She smiled. He really, _really_ liked that smile.


	5. For The Vision of Love

**You may take note that the summary has changed, and that's because I've been having trouble with coming up with the plot. And I've decided a twist is in order.**

**Chapter five **

**(The Future)**

The red eyes glared at the cloaked men in front of them. A low his came from the creature's throat. A hiss of disapproval. "Why have you not found them?" Voldemort asked in a low voice. "They are _girls_, and you, grown_ men_ – servants of the Dark Lord, have failed to find them and bring them to me!" He screeched angrily.

Each hooded man flinched, their silver masks glittering in the dim light of the Hogwarts Great Hall.

Lord Voldemort scowled and sat in his throne-like chair, long fingers knitting together as he looked up, directly at a Death Eater, blonde hair hanging just over the mask. "Malfoy," He sneered. "Bring in your son." Lucius Malfoy bowed and, scowling beneath his mask, make his way out of the Great Hall, his steps echoing in the silent room.

It was a very tense ten minutes that passed. The Death Eaters stayed silent as their master pursed his thin lips and flared the slits that were in the place of his nostrils. And finally, the doors opened again, and Lucius wasn't alone upon his return. He was followed by two younger death eaters, each of them beside the slumping and dirty figure of the Malfoy heir.

"My lord, Draco, as requested." Lucius announced, his voice tight, just as Draco was thrown unceremoniously before the half-snake himself.

"Ah, Draco. The traitor." He spat, standing from his throne. His black robes seemed to flitter around him, a swirling cloud of darkness.

Draco looked up defiantly. "Voldemort." He spat in an outburst of energy, which seemed to have been pulled out of nowhere.

"You dare speak my name?" Voldemort sneered. "You, the insolent and cowardly traitor." He pointed his twisted phoenix feathered wand at the twenty year old in front of him. "_Crucio_." He hissed calmly, his long fingers twitching around his wand in pleasure as the youngest Malfoy writhed in a silent pain.

After a moment of silent screaming and pain, the Dark Lord released his target from the curse. "You've been taught well, I see." He sent a smirk in Lucius' direction. "Where are they, Draco? I could end all your pain. You wouldn't be touched ever again, if you told me where the mudblood and the two blood traitors are." He sneered.

Draco was panting heavily as he supported himself with his hands, sitting up to look the bastard in the eyes. "I don't know where they are." He said calmly.

Voldemort hissed and began pacing in long restless strides. "Lies." He growled. "You know where they are, boy, and I will kill you if you do not tell me!" The wand was pointed in the direction of Draco once again.

His icy gaze remained on the evil being before him, hatred seeping through his very pores. "You have already taken away any reason for me to live." He managed strongly, remembering how they'd killed his mother and Severus. The glare strengthened. Lucius flinched at his son's own words.

Voldemort let out a cold and cruel laugh, smirking down at the man before him. "Another lie. Don't think I'm clueless about your little infatuation with that Mudblood." He spat. "I _know_ you set them free on Potter's behalf. And you know where they are hiding." The red eyes narrowed into slits as the Dark Lord paced thoughtfully. "I didn't want do have to do this, Draco," He began. "But, I'm afraid I need to know where they are."

Draco looked up at the evil creature, his icy grey eyes piercing holes in every surface. Voldemort had already tried everything on him. Death threats did not faze him, now. "I don't know." He said simply, feeling the warm blood trickle down his chin as he said it. "Honestly, I don't. And I know why you're so desperate to find them." He scoffed a little, pushing himself up defiantly as the Dark Lord looked at him in cold curiosity. "You're scared of these three girls, because they know all of your weaknesses. And they can stop you and your scum –" Silent screams.

Those were the last words Draco Malfoy spoke to Voldemort, who tortured him mercilessly. As he was dragged away by the younger Death Eaters, and back to his dungeon, he could only see one face. "Hermione," He whispered as he was thrown into the cell. The door was locked with a click.

"You go ahead and get food, Goyle, I'll watch him for half an hour. He won't be any trouble." The slimmer of the two Death Eaters suggested. The large Death Eater nodded dumbly and left, dragging his feet on the stone floors that once supported students.

After five minutes of silence, Draco dragged himself over to the edge, his hands gripping the bars. "Zabini," He hissed.

The aforementioned Death Eater looked down at him and pulled off his mask. "Mate, you've got to learn to keep your mouth _shut_." He muttered, pulling out a flask of water. He handed it to his best friend, who gulped it down as if it were life itself.

"Thanks." He handed it back, looking up at the much healthier looking Slytherin. "Any word from them at all?"

"Not since I last checked, two days ago." Blaise answered, his hand patting Draco's comfortingly. "I know you're worried; I'm worried, too, but you need to keep your head down, okay?" Draco nodded and Blaise pulled out his wand, conjuring up more water in the flask, handing it back to the blonde.

"I don't know what I'd do if –" He didn't get the chance to finish that sentence.

"Don't. We have to keep positive. Hermione is still out there. And she's alive, alright. So are Ginny and Luna. I can feel it. I can feel something changing. Whatever they're doing," He looked around, his eyes wandering, though not nearly as far as his mind. "Whatever they've got planned, it's beginning to work."

"You're right. She's brilliant. _They're_ brilliant..." He sighed heavily. "I just wish I knew what they were doing, and exactly how safe they were."

"They're safe. I have faith in them." Blaise answered, taking back his flask and placing a separate one in Draco's hands. He watched as Draco knocked back the entire flask of fire whiskey – not even a flinch.

"I need to get to the hovel, Blaise. I _know_ they would've left us something. _Anything_ to go on." He said determinedly, his eyes gazing into the empty space of the dungeons. "I need to escape from here."

**(The Past)**

Hermione sat bolt upright in the comfortable bed with a gasp. "Draco, no!" She looked around wildly and grabbed for her wand, lighting it up without a word. She took in a breath of air and suddenly remembered where she was – Hogwarts Castle, nearly two thousand years back from her time.

She felt the hot tears pouring down her cheeks, recalling the dream – no, it was a vision this time, she was sure. Draco's face, dirty and bruised, being tortured like that... she felt her heart speed up in anger. "Bastards!" She hissed, slamming her fist down onto the mattress. It rebounded off and she allowed her hand to flop back down uselessly.

A sob escaped her lips, following the tears that would not stop. She couldn't be there to save him – they were going to kill him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wept into them, her violent sobs shaking her body. She briefly wondered if he would _want_ to live if he knew their plans for her.

"Hermione?" Ginny's red head poked inside the room, her eyes searching the dark for the hunched figure of her best friend. She spotted Hermione and was there in a heartbeat, hugging her fiercely. "What's happened, love?" She finally asked, stroking the wild hair of her friend.

Hermione took a breath. "I h-had a vision... Of Draco." She buried her head into Ginny's lap as the redheaded woman stroked her hair gently, comforting the sobs that threatened to wrack her body raw.

"Hush, honey, shh..." She soothed. "He'll be okay, Hermione, I know it." She said, pulling the other woman closer to her. She briefly heard the door open and close and there was another body on the bed.

"What's happened?" Luna's voice came in the darkness, her arms wrapping around both of the other women, her warmth adding to the body heat of the two. "Is it Draco?" She asked cautiously. She felt Ginny nod slowly. She was silent for a moment. "And what about... What about Blaise?" She asked anxiously.

Hermione looked up and swallowed the lump in her throat. "H-he's fine... They still think he's on their side." She said with some hope. Luna relaxed at the news, her heart beat slowing a little more.

"Thank Merlin." She muttered, her hands gripping onto Hermione's. "They _will_ be fine, Hermione. They _will_ survive. We are going to make sure of that." She said with so much conviction that Hermione and Ginny felt their own shoulders lift that little extra bit.

"The question is, _how_ exactly, will this work?" Ginny asked, knowing that neither of the other two could possibly answer that question.

**(The Future)**

Lucius Malfoy watched in horror as his Lord hissed with fury, his wand trembling in his long fingers. "What is _this_?!" He screeched, his strength weakening. "I have been cursed!" He hissed, his narrow slits for eyes glared down at the trembling wand.

"I will get right on it, my Lord." Lucius answered, beginning to fear what would happen if he did not solve the so called curse that was ailing Voldemort and draining his strength.

"See that you do." He sneered. "There will be consequences if you do not fix this." He said darkly, before lowering himself into his throne. Lucius marched from the room, like a good servant, leaving the Dark Lord to his snake and thoughts alone. Something was breaking his power. He needed to stop this.


	6. Preparation

**AN: My GAWD! You guys must hate me for not updating. I'm aware that's it's been a while, but I would like to announce that I am back from my hiatus. Please forgive me? Pretty please? To make sure that you do, I've written this chapter… I hope you like it! Please review! xx**

**Chapter Six**

Salazar Slytherin paced outside the heavy wooden door impatiently. "Are you finished _now_?" He whined at the door, which was met with a resounding "NO!" He sighed and, running a hand through his hair, made his way down to the dining hall, leaving Rowena and the strange Eleanor look alike to their womanly things.

Such odd creatures, women were, he mused. Salazar couldn't help but smile as he thought of his own Eleanor, so beautiful and kind, yet so much of mystery to him. She was always worried about what others would think of her – especially if they were to judge her appearance. He shook his head – to him, she was perfect.

As he though those words, she launched herself upon him as he entered the dining hall – quite small, as it only had to cater for very few. He smiled as she pecked him on the lips. "How is Hermione doing?" She asked. "Does she look like me, yet?"

He rolled his eyes at her little joke. "I wouldn't know; they're still locked up in there, obviously it was a lot harder than we thought…"

"Ah," She said as they sat at a table. "Of course, it hasn't really been attempted before. I do hope she succeeds!"

Salazar nodded as he conjured his lunch. "Such a brave girl… Gryffindor would love her." He drawled, taking a mouthful of stew.

Eleanor became sullen. "I wonder what it is that drives these young ones? Do they not have homes to go to? Or loves of their own? What cause do they have to help us?" She pondered out loud, pushing her spoon around in her own stew.

Salazar thought back to what Hermione had made her promise. He frowned. It was all because of him and something he did in the future. Something terrible. "I wish I knew. I really do."

**~ Silver Time ~**

Hermione looked at herself in the floating mirror. She was shocked. Blonde curls now fell where there was once brunette and she looked, very much so, like Eleanor. "Merlin's Beard…" She muttered, touching them tenderly. She felt like crying.

"You really _do_ look like Eleanor…" Rowena Ravenclaw admitted, shocked herself.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's really scary…" She said. "I suppose we had better find the others." She said slowly, almost not wanting to stop looking at this new version of herself.

Rowena put a hand on her arm. "I don't know why you're doing this, Hermione, but I have to ask… are you sure you want to do this?" As soon as the words left her mouth Rowena regretted them. Tears spilled from Hermione's eyes, streaking down her face.

"Oh, I don't know!" She sobbed, falling into Rowena's open arms, her strength failing. "I-I know I have to… I really do… but it's so hard. There's so many things wrong with this… I'm trying to stop something terrible from happening, I really am!" She cried, as Rowena rubbed her back. "And then I can't stop thinking about Draco – what will he think? Is he alright? Is he still _alive_?" She was shaking with sobs of pain. "But there's just no other way…"

Rowena comforted her, hugging her tightly and briefly wondered who this 'Draco' person was. Surely this wasn't the only way. Surely they could find something else. _Anything else_! "It's okay Hermione, you don't have to go through with this." She said.

Hermione pulled away quickly. "Of course I do!" She said strongly, smearing away the tears with a shaking hand. "If I want the world to be safe, this has to be the way." She sniffled and cleared her throat, standing tall and fierce. "I cannot back out now, and I will not. It is my duty. I shouldn't be crying like a snivelling little girl… I have to get through this."

Rowena stared at Hermione. "You have to be one of the bravest witches I know, and you are such a strong woman, Hermione. I cannot imagine what you are going through." She said solemnly.

Hermione cleared her throat once more and nodded at Rowena's words. "Thank you… And I'm sorry about getting so emotional." She said with a small laugh.

It was amazing, Rowena mused as she led her companion down the halls. It was amazing that this young woman could rein in her emotions so quickly and move on to do her so-called 'duty'. The next few days would be a real test for Hermione and her friends, Rowena could tell. But she vowed not to rest until she had sourced every possible other way to fix this, and save this girl from a fate she definitely did not deserve.

As the two of them wandered through the halls, they were joined by Ginny and Luna, their shocked reactions landing heavily in Hermione's heart. They each took one of her hands, squeezing it strongly. They knew this would not be an easy sacrifice for Hermione, yet despite their protests, she really was a determined witch.

**Meanwhile in the future…**

Lord Voldemort sat heavily on his throne at Malfoy Manor, his breathing laboured. He was furious. He was becoming weaker by the day. His magic was slipping, and he couldn't figure out why. He sunk his sharp finger nails into his temples, attempting to relieve the mysterious throbbing in his head. "It must be the witches! The filthy mudblood and her blood traitor friends!" He spat.

"Is there anything I can do for you, My Lord?" Bellatrix Le'Strange grovelled at his feet. "When I find those little wretches –"

Voldemort interrupted her mid-sentence. "No, I will kill them myself, just as I killed their pathetic little saviour, Potter." He spat in disgust. "Wormtail! Bring me the Malfoy boy!" He ordered.

"Y-yes, Master!" Wormtail stuttered, twitching in his place. He scurried off, much like the rat he had been for years.

Moments later, Wormtail returned empty handed, his skin pale and his eyes wide with fear. "M-master?"

"Where is he?"

"The boy is… He's g-gone!" He exclaimed, preparing himself for the torture that was no doubt coming his way…


	7. Conscience

**AN: Why hello, my apologies for taking pretty much FOREVER to update! Life has been… Hectic! But that's a mere excuse! So once again, my sincerest apologies! Hope you've been looking forward to this! Here it comes…**

**Chapter Seven**

Draco frowned. "What in Merlin's name have you done, woman?" He muttered to himself as he stared at the pensive, which was looking pretty charred. He furrowed his brow as he traced his finger around the edge of it. The black ash transferred onto his fingers and he wiped it on his tattered clothes.

As he paced, his foot came into contact with something. A small glass bottle rattled across the floor, a mere slither of silver memory left in it. He bent to pick it up. _This must have something to do with Voldemort._ A slight chill ran through his body.

Draco shook it off, resuming his pacing. His eyebrows furrowed as he came to a stop, something drawing his attention from across the chamber. Slowly, he walked toward it, his heart beat quickening as he realised what it was. He reached the mouth of the enormous monument and pulled on the tiny piece of parchment, which had been wedged in the smallest of cracks.

Hope flooded through him and his heart swelled as he recognised the handwriting. Luna Lovegood's handwriting scrawled hastily across a mere slither of parchment. The note read; _I hope you find this, Draco. Gone to the past. Slytherin can be stopped – Luna_

He shuddered, his eyes widening in fear. "What have you done, Hermione?" He asked to nobody in particular. He turned the note over in his hand, and upon examining the back, found a list. Memorising the words, he quickly burnt the note and set to work.

Yes, Draco Malfoy _would _find them – find what was his; he would find _his_ Hermione.

**In the past…**

Hermione stood in the Great Hall with her fists clenched. "This is NEVER going to work!" A loud voice bellowed from across the massive room. "This plan is ridiculous, why can't you see that?"

"How do you know if we don't try?!" Hermione bellowed back, her chest heaving with emotions. "We've got to make this work!"

Salazar Slytherin ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair and growled under his breath. "You may _look _like her, but you aren't Eleanor." He said through clenched teeth.

Eleanor herself interjected. "Does it matter that much, Salazar? He won't know the difference – nobody will. The only reason you can see it, is because you know me so well." She gingerly touched his hand, peering up at him. He seemed to release from his frustration at her touch, his face relaxing into a hopeless look.

He closed his eyes and pulled her close to him, embracing her. "I just – I just don't want…" He trailed off.

"I know." She soothed, returning his hug. "That's enough for today. We all need a break. We all need time to think." She said, pulling away, although keeping contact with his hand.

Hermione sighed, exchanging a look with Ginny and Luna. They had all been in the Great Hall for hours – Hermione trying to mimic Eleanor's habits and learn her routines. She was tired and her head was hurting. She was sick of her blonde hair and just wanted to fall where she stood.

She followed Ginny and Luna out into the courtyard, where the three of them plopped down beneath a large tree. Hermione frowned, fiddling with a loose blonde curl. She groaned and leant back, ignoring the concerned looks of her friends.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Luna asked, concerned.

She shifted to look at her. "You know what, Luna? I don't think I am…" As she muttered the words slowly, the tears broke free and Hermione found herself to be crying.

"Oh, Hermione…" Ginny muttered, embracing her tightly. Luna joined in as they comforted the once brunette witch to the best of their abilities. It was no use though; the tears wouldn't stop.

Ginny pulled away, wiping a tear of her own away. "I knew this was a bad idea. We should never have come here. Surely there's another way…"

"No." Hermione said loudly. "They _have_ to be together. Slytherin _has_ to love. I will NOT give up!"

Luna sighed. "Are you sure you can do this, Hermione?" She questioned, her airy demeanour long gone.

"Well I don't see why they can't be together." Ginny complained. "She could just disappear off the face of the earth, and the muggles would just think she'd gone missing. Honestly, why can't it be that simple!" Ginny was exasperated. It didn't seem right that Hermione should suffer and give up SO much just so some witch could live guilt free for abandoning her muggle family.

Hermione nodded sadly. "If only, Gin, if only…"

Unbeknownst to the three witches, Eleanor had been listening. She frowned, tears coming to her eyes as she quickly turned on her heel to find Salazar. She walked quickly, her heart beating faster and faster. When she finally reached his chambers, she called out before opening the door. He looked up from his desk, alarmed by the sudden intrusion.

"Salazar!" She cried, flinging herself into his arms, her tears brimming over and flowing down her cheeks.

"Eleanor, what is it? Are you alright, my love?" He soothed, standing to catch her.

She leant in, her body wracking with guilty sobs. "We can't do this. Salazar, we _can't do this_ to that poor girl!" She cried.

Salazar sighed, his grip on her tightening. "Then what do you suggest?"

She looked up at him and took a brief moment to wipe away her tears. She took a deep breath. "I don't know – we just, we just CAN'T do this to her!"

He pulled away, hurt. "What are you saying?" His voice was low and accusatory. "Are you saying that we –"

"NO! Of course not!" She blurted out. "Well, maybe. I don't know! I love you, with all my heart, Salazar, but –"

"But what? Has she said something?" He asked, his voice barely masking his anger.

"No… she seems all too willing, Salazar. I just don't think I could live –"

"Do NOT finish that sentence." He warned and she stopped to look at him. Just as he was about to continue, a bell sounded urgently. They both froze. "News from the villiage. Come, we will finish this later."

Eleanor agreed, and both of them hurriedly made their way to the bell tower. A small man with a bent back stood waiting for them, along with Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helena Hufflepuff.

The bent man bowed as much as he could and in a shaky voice, began to speak. "My lords and ladies, there's been an incident in the village; the villagers are in an uproar!" He spoke urgently. "They're saying they've found a devil worshipper. They've caught one of us!" He cried, a shudder of fright running through him. "I came as quickly as I could! They're going to kill him!"

"Him?" Godric asked. "I am not aware of any other wizards in this area. Surely he would have come _here_, and not been so careless as to go to the village?" He questioned.

Eleanor's eyes went wide. "He must be one of _them_!" She exclaimed and before she could stop herself, she ran to find them, the others following her hastily.

Luna was the first to see them, and her eyebrows furrowed. "What's the matter?" She asked, seeing the urgency of their pace.

"The villagers, they've caught a wizard!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"So? Do you know him?" Ginny asked.

"We think he's one of you." Salazar stated plainly.

Hermione stood abruptly, her eyes wide. "Oh, Merlin, they've followed us here!"

"They?" Helena interjected.

"No, it was only one wizard." The bent wizard had finally caught up. "He just _appeared_, in the middle of the street. He had silver hair –"

"Draco!"Hermione exclaimed. "Draco's here!" Her voice was mixed with fear and happiness, her heart racing. "We have to get to him!"

"Whoa, whoa, girl, I wouldn't rush in. Don't forget you have a look-alike. And we need a plan. We've managed to keep our secret for so long, we cannot have it come out now." Rowena stated.

Hermione paced, while Ginny spoke. "You're right, we're sorry. We won't risk the secret of Hogwarts… Draco is just… We care about him." She looked pointedly at Hermione and there was a silent realisation all around. "So let's figure this out."

A mere hour later found Hermione under the invisibility cloak, trailing after Eleanor in the village.

"Lady Eleanor," One man greeted, tilting his hat, looking at her strangely as she walked by alone. She merely nodded at him and gave him a smile. She quickened her pace as they closed in on the gathering of villagers around the village square.

"What's going on here?" She asked, feigning curiosity.

"Eleanor!" A young man shouted, delightful. "Goodness, what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked. He was about her age, and very plain looking, in a handsome way. He seemed somehow familiar to Hermione.

"Alfred, what a surprise!" She said, almost nervously. Hermione frowned. "Now what's going on?"

"They caught one of those devil worshippers – or so they think! Although it was Old Lady Farlow who saw him just 'magically appear'." He seemed doubtful, which meant that he wasn't the only one. There was still hope.

Hermione circled the crowd for a moment in silence, barely missing contact with a few. She finally found her way to the front, and caught sight of Draco – his blonde hair messy with grime and blood. She shuddered, feeling her heart both break and lighten with emotion. He was on his knees; being held down by two burly looking men.

Hermione wanted to reach out and grab him, but somehow found the strength to resist. A rotten tomato splattered across his face, and he flinched. She grit her teeth and moved back toward Eleanor, tugging lightly on her dress, to give her the signal.

Almost immediately, Eleanor collapsed. A large gasp came from the crowds, people rushing to help her. The young man in particular was by her side in an instant, worry clear on his face.

Hermione moved quickly while the attention was on Eleanor. The men had let Draco fall to the ground – their concern getting the best of them. She ran to him and pulled him under the cloak, masking him from sight and pulling him up.

"Draco!"

"Hermione? Is that you?" He was too exhausted to know what he was seeing. All Draco Malfoy knew was that someone who sounded and looked like a new version of Hermione was pulling him away from a now screaming and chaotic crowd of people.

Once in safety, Hermione pushed him against a wall of a nearby alley-way for support and pulled the cloak off the both of them. She hugged him tightly, ignoring his gasp of pain. He suddenly went limp.

Eleanor rounded the corner and spotted them both. She met them hastily and each woman took a hold of the now incapacitated man. With a 'pop' they were gone, leaving the village in an uproar once more, wondering what kind of devilry had taken place.


End file.
